momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Tamai
'''Shiori Tamai (玉井詩織) is an idol and a member of Momoiro Clover Z represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and a former member of one-shot unit Piecees. Profile *'Nickname': Shiorin (しおりん)"Momoiro Clover Z official website" *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Kanagawa *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 160 cm *'Hobby': Eating, cooking, playing DS *'Specialty': Dancing, Being able to fall asleep quickly anywhere *'Epithet': "Young Ace" (若大将, Wakadaishō) *'Strength': Always go with a smile *'Weakness': Can't be alone *'One phrase to describe yourself': Spoiled child *'Favorite food': Strawberry and yakiniku *'Favorite word': Thanks *'What does Momoclo means to you?': My second family. The place where we do things we want to do. *'Associated Acts': Momoiro Clover Z (2008-Present) *'Image Color': Yellow Member Notes "Shiorin's A-I-U-E-O poem! (Yeey!) Everyone please claps your hand, Let's go, (Shi in Shiorin)! Shikatanai De~, (O in Shiorin!) Okoranai de~, (Ri in Shiorin!) Rizumu ni notte~, (N in Shiorin?) nnnnnnn? Together, Let's Momoclo-Chan! I'm the spoiled crybaby and everyone's little sister, Shiori Tamai a.k.a. Shiorin!" — Introduction しおりんのあいうえお作文！（いえーい！） 皆さん一緒に手拍子お願いします！（しおりんのしー）叱らないでー！（しおりんのおー）怒らないでー！（しおりんのりー）リズムに乗ってー！（しおりんのんー？）ん…？ 今日も一緒にLet’sももクロちゃーん！泣き虫で甘えん坊なみんなの妹、しおりんこと玉井詩織です！ *An entertainer since the age of 4. She entered Stardust Promotion in 2008 and become one of the original members of Momoiro Clover.Quick Japan 97. Ohta Publishing. Published on August 11, 2011. *She is nicknamed "The spoiled crybaby, everyone's little sister" because of her baby face and she is prone to easily crying everywhere.President Online - マネージャーが振り返る！「ももいろクローバーZ」誕生の軌跡 She also hates being alone and has an infamous story of how she went crying when got alone in the hotel room.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）@iam1101 - 6:54 AM - 4 Jun 2012Natalie Power Push - Hyadain Interview *She is a big eater but not because of her large appetite, she's just that glutton.佐々木敦規 - @atsunorisasaki *She admits that she doesn't have any specialty, instead she does all of kind of things she likes, ranging from dancing to playing piano. Manager Akira Kawakami refers her as a genius with a great potential, yet ended up become their "jack of all trades".Momoiro Clover Z National Stadium Pamphlet She also got the nickname "Stardust Genius" in the live concerts. Biography Discography See Momoiro Clover Z Discography *'Solo Songs' **"...Ai Desu ka?" - Battle and Romance Limited A Bonus CD, track #2 **"Namidame no Alice" - Momoclo All Stars 2012, track #3 *'Duet Songs' **"Single Bed wa Semai no Desu" - Momoclo All Stars 2012, track #6; with Shiori Tamai as Momotamai Acting Careers *'Film' **''Shirome'' (2010) **''Shimin Police 69'' (2011) **''NINIFUNI'' (2012) **''SPOT LIGHT'' (2012) **''Maku ga Agaru'' (2015) *'Television' *Akumu chan special (2014) She plays the part of Shiori the Student Body President and also is the Dream Beast (voice) *'Drama' **Akumu-chan (2012). NTV. as Dream Beast (voice) Music Video *2008 Bourbonz - Ai to Seishun no 3 Busaku: Autumn, Yukiguni, Kizuna CM * 2012 Pepsi Black Publications *2006.09.01 Sho-Boh Vol.3 *2007.01.01 Sho-Boh vol.6 *2010.01.30 Pure Pure vol.56 - with Ayaka Sasaki *2010.02.01 Gekkan Audition - with Ayaka Sasaki, Reni Takagi *2010.03.09 DiaDaisy vol.3 *2010.04.09 DiaDaisy vol.4 *2010.07.03 Chu-Boh vol.38 - cover, with Ayaka Sasaki *2010.08.01 DeView September Issue *2010.11.01 Hana*Chu - with Ayaka Sasaki *2011.04.02 Chu-Boh vol.42 - cover *2011.08.11 Quick Japan vol.97 *2012.10.13 Kettle vol.9 *2012.12.10 Kono Manga ga Sugoi! 2012 - Ano Hito ga Erabu corner *2012.05.23 UTB+ vol.8 *2011.12.22 Smart 2012 February Issue *2012.01.24 Smart 2012 March Issue *2013.04.12 Quick Japan vol.107 *2014.02.24 Smart 2014 April Issue *2014.02.26 Graduation - cover *2014.06.12 Quick Japan vol.114 - cover Trivia *Shiori bares a lot of similarities to Hinata Kashiwagi. For starters, both of them represented themselves as spoiled little sisters of their respective groups. Both of them started with long hair bound in pigtails. Later, they both cut their hair into bob cuts. Now they grew their hair out. *She shares the same nickname with Yuka Tanaka of HKT48. *Shiori likes Japanese curry rice *Shiori means Poem *Along with their overseas live concert in 2012, the members wrote messages to overseas fans and those were published in Starchild Official English site" Starchild FM - Kanako Momota Profile: **'Message to the Fans': Thanks to everyone who has supported Momoiro Clover and myself! I'm aiming to continue to keep to everyone's expectations and hope that you'll continue to support both me and the other members! **'Message to Overseas Fans': Shiorin's name as a poem! S - Stop being mean! H - Hands in the air! I - It's time for some fun! O - Okay, is everyone ready? R - Ride on the rhythm! I - In time to the music! N - Now let's dance together! Let's Momoclo-chan! I'm the crybaby and spoiled child of the group, Shiori Tamai - but you can call me Shiorin! I'm a first year high school student and 15 years old! Momoclo is aiming to be the best idol group in the world, and I'm sure we can do it! I'll be doing everything in my power to make it happen, so I hope you'll be supporting us along the way!! ** Gallery Shiorin Moon Promo.png|MOON PRIDE - 2014 Shiorin_Naitemo_Promo.png|Naite mo Iin Da yo - 2014 Shiorin_Gounn_Promo.png|Gounn - 2013 Shiorin_5D_Promo.png|5th Dimension - 2013 Shiorin_Saraba_Promo.png|Saraba - 2012 Shiorin_Otome_Promo.png|Otome Sensou - 2012 Shiorin_Mouretsu_Promo.png|Mouretsu - 2012 Shiorin_Roudo_Promo.png|Roudo Sanka - 2011 Shiorin_Mirai_Promo.png|Mirai Bowl - 2011 Shiorin_Pinky_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Shiorin_Kokonatsu_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Shiorin_Ikuze_Promo.png|Kaitou Shojo - 2010 Shiori 5.jpg|Mirai e Susume - 2009|link=http://momoirocloverz.wikia.com/wiki/Shiori_Tamai References External Links *Stardust Promotion *Official Blog - TanoShiorin Life Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Members with Yellow Color Category:1995 Births Category:June Births Category:Blood Type A Category:3Bjunior Category:Pieceees Category:Graduated 3Bjunior Members Category:Piecees Members